Άνοιξη
by TrueHeartsGlow
Summary: Εξερευνώντας τα συναισθήματα του Σάσκε...


Κατ'αρχάς να ζητήσω συγνώμη για τα ορθογραφικά λάθη και την έλειψη τόνων σε αρκετές λέξεις αλλα το Word μου κολλούσε κάθε φορά που δοκίμαζα να κάνω ορθογραφικό έλεγχο στό κείμενο με αποτέλεσμα να κλείνει αυτόματα. Και επειδή ήμουν ήδη κάπως κουρασμένη την στιγμή που το έγραψα αυτό δεν άντεχα να κάνω επιδιόρθωση μόνη μου.

Η πλοκή έχει να κάνει με τον Σασκε που επιστρέφει στην Κονόχα για να πάρει εκδίκηση, κάνοντας επίθεση στους κατοίκους της με την βοήθεια του Μαντάρα και όσων είναι στις διαταγές του. όταν σχεδόν η σφαγή έχει ολοκληρωθεί, ο Σασκε βρίσκει τυχαία την Σάκουρα στο πεδίο της μάχης, ήδη καταβεβλημένη απο την μάχη που έδωσε για να υπερασπιστεί το χωριό της.

Αυτή, τσακισμένη ψυχικά του ζητάει να την απαλάξει απο τον πόνο της, σκοτώνοντάς την. Αλλά ο Σασκε, έχει ένα flashback από την πρώτη τους γνωριμία και εκεί θυμάται όλα τα καλά στοιχεία που είχε εκτιμήσει στην Σάκουρα. Συνειδητοποιεί, ότι, ισως κάποτε να ειχε νιώσει πράγματα γιαυτήν, και οτι ισως να νιώθει ακόμα, γιαυτό του είναι αδύνατον να τησ αφαιρέσει την ζωη.

Η πλοκή όπως βλέπετε ακούγεται επιφανειακή και κουτή, αλλά ειναι κάτι που εγραψα στην έμπνευση της στιγμής, γι΄αυτο και δεν έχει αρκετή συνοχή. Όσο για το αόριστο στυλ, αυτός είναι ο τρόπος που γράφω συνήθως.

Όχι, δυστυχώς ο Ναρούτο δεν μου ανήκει, αλλιώς ο Σασκε και η Σάκουρα θα ήταν ήδη canon.

Ευχαριστώ για τον χρόνο σας! 3

* * *

Ήτανε, θαρρείς άνοιξη στα μάτια της. Και σαν όλο το φως του ήλιου είχε μαζευτεί από όλες τις απόμερες άκρες του σύμπαντος που είχε ξεχυθεί σε κάθε άνοιξη του κάθε χρόνου και είχε πλημυρίσει τα μάτια της. Ο Σάσκε δεν ήξερε, δεν γνώριζε αν το συναίσθημα που διέκρινε σε εκείνα τα σμαραγδένια μάτια ήτανε καλοσύνη. Αν ήταν δυνατό, ίσως και να έλεγε ότι του θύμιζαν τα ζεστά, πάντα καλοσυνάτα και υπομονετικά μάτια της μητέρας του. Ναι, αυτό ήταν, αυτά τα μάτια, του έφερναν στο μυαλό την σταθερή και ακλόνητη αφοσίωση των αγαπημένης του μητέρας.

Και νόμιζε, έτσι όπως την κοιτούσε μες τα μάτια για στιγμές ατελείωτες θαρρείς, ότι την γνώριζε χρόνια…ίσως και ακόμη περισσότερα από όσα ήταν διατεθειμένη η σύντομη μέχρι τώρα ζωή του να του καταλογίσει.

Τα κατάμαυρα μάτια του, μαύρα σαν το κατράμι, εβένινα όπως και τα απαλά μα ανάκατα μαλλιά του, την κοίταζαν, με μια παιδική-όπως αναμενόμενο της ηλικίας του- αθωότητα, μια αφελή περιέργεια μα και συνάμα ενήλικη επιφυλακτικότητα. Ο πατέρας του έλεγε πως δεν έπρεπε να εμπιστεύεται κανέναν, πως δεν πρέπει να αφήνει την επιφάνεια των ανθρώπων να θολώνει την κρίση του. Όσο αθώοι, όσο άκακοι και αν φαίνονταν, όλοι μα όλοι είχαν τον διάολο μέσα τους…, έτσι έλεγε ο Φουγκακου Ουτσιχα. Και ο 6 χρονος τότε Σασκε, δεν είχε άλλη επιλογή από το να πάρει τα λόγια του πατερά του και να τα κάνει ύμνο του και προσευχή του. Γιατί ήμαρτον τον Θεό σου, έτσι και τολμαγε να παρακούσει τον πατερά του η να τον απογοητεύσει, η ζωή του θα ήταν καταδικασμένη για πάντα, κρυμμένη, θαμμένη, παρατημένη ,έτσι αδιάφορα και σκληρά στην σκιά αυτής του μεγαλυτέρου αδελφού του, του λαμπρού και εξαίρετου παραδείγματος της οικογένειας του.

Αλλά όμως, κοιτώντας μες τα μάτια του νεαρού κοριτσιού, , ένιωθε να τα ξέχνα όλα αυτά, κάθε διαταγή, κάθε παρακοή, κάθε φιλοφρόνηση μα και κάθε προσβολή. Και τότε ήταν που ένιωσε στην κάρδια του ένα τόσο δα τσίμπημα, που όμως ήταν αρκετό να τον κλονίσει ολόκληρο και να τον κάνει να ξαναστρέψει τα μάτια του στο όμορφο, χαριτωμένο, χαμογελαστό κορίτσι. Η πρώτη ερώτηση που ήρθε στο μυαλό του ήταν,'' μα άραγε, γιατί χαμογελάει σε έμενα?'' Και έπειτα '' Γιατί είναι τόσο φιλική μαζί μου?'' και επειτα…''Γιατι νιώθω τόσο περίεργα όταν είναι κοντά μου?...''

Και επειτα όταν περασαν τα χρονια, όταν περασαν οι εποχες και παλι η χαμογελαστη ανοιξη ηρθε και εφυγε… ξανα και ξανα και ξανα, μεχρι που τα ευωδιαστα μπουμπουκια του μαρτιου εγιναν μια τραγωδια σπαρμενη στο αιμα και θολωμενες αραχνες αναμνησεις που δεν θυμιζαν μα μονο πονουσαν και δηλητηριαζαν και το τελευταιο ιχνος της ανοιξης μεσα στην παιδικη ψυχη του, το τελευταιο ιχνος αθωοτητας…μεχρι που το χλωμο, ακοινωνητο για τους ομοιους του μα ταλαντουχα μεγαλοφυια για τους δασκαλους του, αγορι, εφυγε να παρει τους δρομους για να αναζητησει το πεπρομενο του…μεχρι που εκδικηθηκε μα δεν σκοτωσε τα φαντασματα του παρελθοντος, μεχρι που πεθανε, σκοτωσε κάθε ιχνος καλου μεσα του για να απαλαγει από τον πονο του, μεχρι που εσπειρε παντου πονο, μα δεν εσβησε ποτε από τον χαρτη της ψυχης του τις δικες του ,σαπιες και παλιες πλεον μα ακομα **και** για παντα ,αβασταχτα οδυνηρες πληγες…Μεχρι που στεκοταν μπροστα στην ανοιξη…μα δεν εβλεπε…ηταν πολύ αργα πλεον για τον χλωμο αγορι με το αιματοβαμενο παρελθον να δει…

Στεκοταν μπροστα της, κουρασμενος, ξεθεωμενος, πεθαινοντας μεσα του για εξιλεωση, για ακροαση, για κατανοηση, για αγαπη…μα δεν εβλεπε, δεν την εβλεπε. Όχι δεν μπορουσε να αντικρισει καταματα το κοριτσι με τα πρασινα ματια. Γιατι ειχε ερθει, ειχε επιστρεψει πισω στην προδοτισσα πατριδα του, όχι επειδη ξαφνου καταλαβε τι κακο εκανε και μετανοησε, όχι βεβαια. Μα για εκδικηση…Το μονοπατι του εκδικητη, το μονοπατι της τραγικης βεντετας και της παγωμενης οργης του ανηκε ολοκληρωτικα…και κρατουσε τα σκηπτρα σε αυτο ςς απολυτος κυριαρχος. Μα ηξερε και ξερει…πως η κορυφη εχει μοναξια…Το ιδιο και η αβυσσος .Μα αραγε, αυτος σε ποιο από τα δυο βρισκοταν? Γιατι δεν ηταν σιγουρος πλεον πως η ικανοποιηση ειχε αυτή την γευση, του ανολοκληροτου…

''Στο ειχα πει, η εκδικηση, δεν θα σε βγαλει πουθενα. Ηρθες και εσφαξες την Κονοχα…Τωρα λοιπον τι μενει…σκοτωσε με και εμενα, λοιπον! Τι περιμενεις? Και εγω δεν ημουν που γελαγα, που σου χαμογελαγα, που αστειευομουν, που διασκεδαζα, που επαιζα, που δεν γνωριζα ότι ο αδερφος σου θυσιαστηκε για μας? Λοιπον, από την Κονοχα δεν ειμαι και γω? Σκοτωσε με…, ελα! Συγχωρεσε με για ένα πραγμα όμως, … που πιστεψα σε σενα…Όχι επειδη πιστεψα…Αλλα γιατι …πιστευω ακομα!''

Ο Σασκε κοιταει την παρανοημενη κοπελα που βρισκεται γονατιστη πανω στο αιματοβαμενο χωμα, γδαρμενη και βρωμικη, καταβεβλημενη μα αγωνιστρια, με το περηφανο χαμογελο της δεν αφηνει στιγμη τα χειλη της. Μα οσο και αν προσπαθει να το κρυψει με τα ματια, με την απελπισια μα και τον πονο της…τα εβενινα ματια για μια στιγμη ξαναβρισκουν τον στοχο τους, ξαναβρισκουν το φως τους, την μοναδικη αυτή ικανοτητα που εχουνε και κοιταν βαθεια μες την ψυχη του αλλου…Και γιαυτο, ξερει πως τα πρασινα ματια δεν λενε ψεματα. Η ανοιξη δεν εσβησε.Τα μπουμπουκια στις κερασιες θα ξανανθισουν και θα ταξιδεψουν μαζι με τον ντροπαλο ευωδιαστο αγερι ,παντου και γυρω ,μα κυριως μεσα του, όπως και τοτε όταν αντικρισε πρωτη φορα τα ματια της, για να του αγγιξουν την ψυχη.

Το κορίτσι ακόμα τον αγαπάει…

_Σακουρα…_

Όχι, δεν έχει νόημα να την σκοτώσει. Όχι, δεν θέλει να το κάνει. Όχι γιατί νοιάζεται, και ας μην το παραδεχτεί ποτέ στον εαυτό του…Όχι γιατί νιώθει, όχι γιατί πονάει, όχι γιατί συνειδητοποίησε, όχι γιατί μετανόησε…μα γιατί δεν έχει νόημα να τα βάλεις με την άνοιξη…Η άνοιξη θα σε βρίσκει παντού… μετά από την πιο παγωμένο ανελέητο χειμώνα, μετά από το πιο στυγερό, απόλυτο σκοτάδι, μετά από τον πιο βαθύ ασφυκτικό πόνο…Η άνοιξη πάντοτε θα βρίσκει τρόπο να ανθίζει στις καρδιές των ανθρώπων .

Την Σάκουρα, δεν την αγγίζει, λοιπόν. Γιατί αν το τολμήσει, συνειδητοποιεί ,πως η τελευταία ηλιαχτίδα μες την άβυσσο της ψυχής του θα έχει σβήσει οριστικά…

_Εσύ που γνώρισες την άνοιξη…_

''Αντίο.''

…_ζήσε για μένα. _

Και το αγόρι έτσι απλά είχε χαθεί , όπως είχε έρθει απρόσμενα στην ζωή της, ένα πρωινό του Μαγιού.


End file.
